Skeledad and Goat Son
by regularshowman
Summary: A fun story between sans and Asriel I made. My first true oneshot. (Contains Post-Pacifist Spoilers)
sans yawned, hopping out of bed and stretching for a good thirty seconds. He lumbered over to his closet and dug inside, pulling out his blue hoodie, donning it, and leaving his bedroom. Not before feeling the morning light shine on his back, of course. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful for how long he'd been on the surface since the last reset, or angry at Chara's bout of sadism. He decided to focus on the former, it never helped to be a pessimist, after all, and he was quite the victim of it.

Walking through the narrow second floor hall, sans' bare phalanges sinking into the soft carpet silently, he approached Frisk's room next door, knocking on it twice, "Who's there?" the voice of his adoptive daughter called out. sans chuckled, "dad." "Dad who?" "dad people don't look as alive as me!" he exclaimed. Frisk chuckled lightly, "That was terrible!" she exclaimed through her laughing.

Within two minutes Frisk opened her door, revealing her wild morning hair to the world for all to see. It of course didn't help that sans then proceeded to ruffle it even further. Frisk couldn't care less, though, and hugged her dad's midsection in response. sans smiled warmly and kneeled down, shifting Frisk's arms to around his neck as he returned her loving embrace, "morning, bud," he said softly.

As sans pulled out of the hug, he noticed Frisk look around curiously, "Where's Asriel?" she asked. sans shrugged, "haven't woke the little guy up yet. i'll go get 'im," he offered. Smiling once more, Frisk nodded and headed downstairs for breakfast.

sans, meanwhile, headed in the opposite direction, walking over to Asriel's door near the end of the hall, knocking on the door, "yo asi! time to get up, kiddo!" he exclaimed. Asriel groaned from under the covers, climbing out of bed only to trip on his sheets still entangling him and to then fall awkwardly on his face. sans entered upon the sound hitting his ears and suppressed a laugh when he saw his stepson's position, "you okay there, pal?" he asked, gingerly removing the blanket that was wrapped around Asriel and flinging them onto the bed.

Asriel groaned again, rubbing the side of his head as he was helped to his feet, "Heh, thanks sans…" he mumbled. sans again had to aid him as the boy stumbled a second time in his daze, "geeze kiddo, am i gonna havta carry you downstairs?" sans asked playfully. Asriel chuckled unevenly, "No, no, I'm fine!" he said. sans patted Asriel on the back as the two left the room and made their way downstairs.

Immediately the wonderful aroma of pancakes travelled through the air and drifted about the bottom floor, hitting both of them just as lightly as the pancakes promised to be fluffy. Toriel truly was a master chef. sans and Asriel were practically carried off of their feet and into the kitchen by the wondrous scent, the Dreemurr queen looming over her dish in her usual motherly way, even when looking over something that she planned to eat.

sans and Asriel walked up to her, Asriel tugging on his mother's morning robes as he always did, "Good morning Mom!" he chirped. Toriel ceased her culinary project and spun around, "Oh good morning my child!" she exclaimed, bending over and sweeping Asriel off of his feet in a great big hug, said hug followed up swiftly with a motherly kiss.

Setting him down, Toriel shifted her focus to sans, "Don't think I forgot about **you** sans!" she said, picking sans up and kissing him as well prompting a blueberry-hued blush from the portly skeleton. Toriel returned to her work while sans and Asriel moved to the dining room where Frisk was currently glugging a glass of pulpless orange juice next to Papyrus, still in his morning sweater, "AH, HELLO SANS! HELLO ASRIEL! HOW GOES IT!?" he exclaimed cheerfully upon spotting the two.

Asriel hopped up onto the seat beside Frisk and gave her a hug after she put down her glass, "Good morning Frisk!" he said. She gladly hugged him back, "Morning Asi!" she greeted, blushing when he snuck a peck on the cheek. Papyrus was quick to arise from his seat suddenly and wrap Asriel into yet another embrace, "Geez, I love all of you guys, but I might just have to rethink this whole 'living with four other people' thing if it means I have to get this many hugs in the morning!" he chuckled. Papyrus, well aware of his step-nephew's joking nature, "WELL, I FOR ONE THINK HUGS ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT AS BREAKFAST ITSELF! THEY INVIGORATE THE SOUL WITH MORE THAN SIMPLE NUTRITION AND TELL YOU WHAT'S WORTH GETTING UP OUT OF BED FOR! IN THIS CASE, THE VERY FACT THAT YOU CAN RECEIVE ONE FROM THE LIKES OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he declared, setting Asriel back in his seat.

It was then that Toriel entered the room, multiple plates of pancakes grouped effortlessly in her arms. She placed them all before her family, each plate's recipient very much deliberate in their placement. sans had four, Frisk and Asriel had two, Papyrus had one, and Toriel herself had three. She sat down next to sans as the five of them started on their first meal of the day.

* * *

Asriel watched the characters on screen in fascination, unable to remember the last time he'd actually watched a cartoon. Frisk was situated beside him and grinning at her friend's disposition, "You like it?" she asked. Asriel nodded without removing his gaze from the screen. Frisk chuckled, "I think it's called… Stephen Galaxy?" she said unsurely.

sans walked in, "hey kids! what'cha watching?" he asked. Frisk turned to her father, but Asriel's face remained glued to the screen, "Stephen Galaxy… I think…" sans chuckled, "is it a _galaxy_ of fun?" he grinned sheepishly. Frisk rolled her eyes playfully as sans plopped down next to her. sans wrapped an arm around Frisk and she cuddled up against him lovingly. "hey, asi, you wanna get in on this hugfest?" sans asked.

Asriel pulled himself out of his daze long enough to scooch over and move to sans' unoccupied side. He wrapped his arm around his stepson and the three of them proceeded to watch TV for a while. Given the blessing of it being a Saturday, sans didn't have to worry about Papyrus dragging him to Police Academy. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his brother. sans smiled wider than he ever had before when Papyrus had told him that he wanted to be a man of the law. Although, it did come with the twinge of fear in his gut regarding Papyrus' well-being given the dangerous nature of such a career, but he decided not to worry about it too much.

Toriel, on the other hand, had left the house an hour ago, needing to tend to some government duties just as Asgore did. Despite the heavy load on her shoulders, seeing her ex was perhaps the hardest part of her day. Especially given the fact that it was usually for eight hours at a time. This time around, Toriel was required to sign off on some new laws to incorporate monsters back into society with Asgore, and given the government being among the people who didn't take too kindly to the monsters' return, she doubted the first draft would be anything acceptable…

As per usual whenever sans found himself resting on a couch surrounded by loved ones, he fell asleep shortly after. Again, as per usual whenever someone is resting on a couch with sans, Frisk and Asriel fell asleep soon after as well. It wasn't long before Papyrus came across their unconscious forms, and he was quick to vanish and reappear with a blanket black as the night sky. Papyrus gracefully draped the blanket over the trio.

* * *

sans opened his eye sockets to a tiny claw poking his cheek repeatedly, "what is it, asi?" he groaned, "It's lunchtime, sans," he said a bit drably. sans stretched, letting the blue gelatinous sack that constituted as his stomach fat hang out briefly as his t-shirt was stretched into the air with his arms.

Mercifully, sans let his shirt fall and hide his belly once more before hopping off of the couch, unintentionally flinging the blanket off of the still sleeping Frisk and onto the rug with him. She stirred, shifting a bit as her eyelids drifted away from eachother, "oh geez! sorry frisk, i guess i kinda forgot about ya…" sans chuckled apologetically.

Frisk yawned, climbing down from the couch. It was all too short before she found herself at the receiving end of a head ruffle. Her uniform bowl cut flayed out in all different directions (although mostly towards the ceiling above). She lightly punched sans in the arm, his bones soft and almost squishy. Something that Frisk had learned about skeletons was the odd nature of their bones. They weren't hard like the ones that belonged to humans at all. They seemed to have the same consistency as human flesh, in fact. Frisk liked to joke that it was to make sans and Papyrus more cuddly and nothing else.

The three of them returned to the dining room from that morning and took their seats. It wasn't long before Papyrus emerged from the kitchen, three piping hot plates of spaghetti balanced in his hands and arms. The skeleton was now completely garbed in his battle body, torn scarf hanging limply behind him.

sans and Frisk both cringed mentally, but Asriel was none the wiser. Surprisingly, the scent of the spaghetti wafting through the air was a pleasant one, and the trio of dishes themselves looked rather appealing. Normally when Papyrus prepares spaghetti it tends to look quite… rotten. That and a gaggle of flies is never far behind. This time, the only thing following the dish was the steam rising up into the air, and the dishes themselves looked very edible.

Papyrus set lunch down in front of the three and watched eagerly for their reaction. sans was first to try, deciding to bite the bullet and spare his kids. Fisk watched apprehensively while Asriel was too confused by their behavior to remember he had a plate in front of him, too. sans slowly opened his mouth, glowing blue tongue put on display, and closed his teeth around the neck of the spoon. His eyes widened. It tasted delicious!

The skeleton looked to Frisk and signaled the spaghetti's flavor via an excited nod before ravenously devouring the rest of his. Frisk tried a bite, and was just as surprised by how tasty the spaghetti was. Asriel shrugged and tried his. Just like the others, Asriel found it to taste amazing.

Papyrus watched his family scarf down their lunch with a very innocent, glowing satisfaction, "I TAKE IT YOU LIKE MY NEW RECIPE? TORIEL SHOWED ME THIS ONE! I MUST SAY…" Papyrus lowered his voice, "...Undyne isn't a very good cook…" he mumbled. sans, who had long since finished his meal, chuckled, "yeah, i haveta agree with that one, bro," he said. Asriel shrugged, "Whatsh wrong with Undynesh hooking?" he asked with a full mouth. sans placed a hand on Asriel's shoulder, "trust me kiddo, there are some things in this world that you don't want to question. undyne's cooking is one of them…" sans explained. Asriel gulped his spaghetti for dramatic effect and nodded firmly.

* * *

sans went upstairs to go take a nap. A wave of exhaustion hitting him immediately after lunch. Asriel and Frisk were in a similar vein, yawning loudly while lounging about on the couch. Papyrus smiled down at his niece and step nephew (stephew as sans calls it), ready to drape that same blanket over them at a moment's notice. However, while Frisk fell asleep on the couch, Asriel remained awake long enough to drag himself upstairs and knock on sans' door, with his head.

sans' eye sockets slid open, "yeah?" he yawned. Asriel twisted the knob and sauntered inside. Without a single word, he hopped on top of sans' bed and curled up next to the skeleton. sans was taken aback, although the pieces started to fit quickly. Asriel was always the type of kid who would cuddle up next to a loved one if he was tired, he was just that loving. sans smiled a gentle smile and wrapped an arm around his stepson, "sooo… what's up with this new need to cuddle up with me?" Asriel's eyes drooped open, "Huh…?" he mumbled groggily.

sans chuckled, pulling him a bit closer, "i'm not complainin' or anything. heh, you make a pretty good body pillow if i ever need one-" "sans, do you think Mom will ever get back together with Dad?"

sans paused. His smile broke away from his face, replacing itself with an upset, concerned frown, "*sigh* listen bud, i don't know how i can tell you this but, the answer to that is probably 'no'." Asriel frowned, "i mean, stranger things have happened, but asgore did some horrible things. i don't think that tori'll ever be willing to forgive him. it's gotta be hard, i know. but, they both still love you a lot. everyone does. including me." Asriel, who was now sitting upright alongside sans looked over at him before leaning into his plush midsection, "I love you too…" he mumbled. sans wrapped the boy in a tight hug, "Thanks, dad…"

sans froze, his eye sockets lit up and shimmered with joy, "heh, no prob kid, no prob…"


End file.
